


Under the Cover of Night

by squidgie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip to Big Belly Burger - but ended up with Harry parked on the side of a darkened road, thinking about Cisco.





	Under the Cover of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> For the Dreamwidth community [MMOM](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org). Also, this is the first time I've written Cisco/Harry, so please be gentle. Mucho thanks to Popkin for reading this for me, as well as getting me interested in Harrisco in the first place.  
> NOTE: Not Betaed!

It was supposed to have been a quick trip. But Harry had enjoyed his banter with Cisco so much, that he drove right past the closest Big Belly Burger and continued for miles. It wasn't until Cisco took a breath, looked around, and said, "Wait. Where are we?" that he finally realized their quick drive had turned into a mini road trip. 

"Sorry, Ramon," he said. "Let's-"

"There's one," Cisco said, as he leaned halfway into Harry's seat. "Take this exit."

Harry looked in the rearview mirror and executed a last-minute turn to make the exit. He pulled up to the restaurant and went right for the drive-through. It was better than parking, getting out, and then trying to explain to Cisco why he had an erection. It was an all-too-common condition for him whenever he was around the young scientist.

" _Welcome to Big Belly Burger. Can I take your order?_ " came the tinny voice from the oversized speaker. 

Harry gave his order, then turned to Cisco to ask what he wanted. But instead of telling Harry, Cisco again leaned halfway into Harry's lap, threads of his silky hair cascading across Harry's shoulder. Harry was frozen in place because when he finally focused his gaze, his attention went right to Cisco's lips. They looked slightly chapped, and when Cisco's tongue darted out to lick them, it was all Harry could do to suppress a moan.

Even though he enjoyed spending as much time with Cisco as he could, it was still like torture that usually devolved into cold showers and late night jerk-off sessions. There was something about Cisco that turned Harry into an eighteen-year-old boy again. At least judging by the sheer number of erections Cisco caused him. One of these days, he was going to have to do something about it. But right now, he cataloged every scent, every look, every touch for when he was alone.

After getting their food, Harry pulled around the side of the restaurant, and they ate their meals, where he occasionally had to bat Cisco's hand away from stealing french fries. Even after another hour of banter, Harry felt like they could talk all night. But when Cisco was the first to yawn, Harry decided to get him home. Besides, the quicker he got Cisco home, the faster he could get himself naked and relive their shared moments.

"This is me," Cisco said as they pulled up to his apartment half an hour later. Harry put the car in park, then turned to him. "Thanks for...everything," Cisco said, though Harry barely heard a word. Instead, he again focused on Cisco's tongue as it danced over his chapped lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said. "You want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Cool," Cisco replied. And with a nod, and a quick wave, he was out of the car and disappeared into the night.

Harry pulled away from the curb as he pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, which sent a jolt of need through to his core. He drove down the block, then down the next street where he was surrounded by empty lots, and no overhead streetlights. As he pushed against his cock and raised out of his seat, the heat of desire overtook him. And before he knew it, he had pulled to the side of the road. He put the car into park as his free hand raised up to his chest, and he pinched a nipple between two nimble fingers.

In seconds, he pushed his shirt over his head and unbelted the seatbelt, which gave him free access to his nipples. His breath came quick as he replayed the images of Cisco in his head, a sighed, "Oh god," falling from his lips as he felt precome drip from the head of his cock.

He chuckled to himself. "In for a penny," he said, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pushed them around his knees. With the amount of pre-come oozing from his cock, he knew he wasn't going to make it home. So he licked his palm, then gripped his shaft and started to jerk off.

The combination of precome and spit, plus a vivid imagination, made for wondrous images playing in Harry's mind. He imagined that the warmth he felt was Cisco's mouth, and the nail he dragged over the head of his cock, he imagined Cisco's teeth. Not much; he didn't want to distract himself too much, but having sucked a cock or two in his life, he knew teeth could be used to heighten sensations. 

He raised his free hand to his nipples, pinching them both. Then he lowered his hand to his balls and tugged on them gently as he continued to stroke his cock. It didn't take long until Harry was bucking in his seat, relishing the heat he felt. He varied his grip, tightening it some, then loosening it as he thrust up. "Oh god... Cisco," he moaned.

One more bit of spit, and a couple more pinches to each nipple and Harry was teetering on the edge of ecstacy. He felt an orgasm bubbling up from deep within him and looked down - imagining Cisco licking his cock - Cisco playing with his balls. His voice caught in his throat as he leaned back, pushing against the floor of the car as wave after wave of his orgasm broke, sending pulse after pulse of come up to his chin, splattering against his chest, and finally dripping from his cock and painting his stomach.

"Oh jesus," he said when the spots finally cleared from his vision. That orgasm had been one of the most powerful he'd ever had. It took him a few seconds, but he came back to himself and realized just how much of a mess he had made. "Whew," he said, then looked around for tissues, unused napkins from their dinner, _anything_ to help clean himself up before he went home.

There was a sudden noise to his right, and the dome light kicked in as someone scooted into the car with him. In his horror, it took a few seconds to recognize- "Cisco?" His afterglow gone in an instant, Harry was filled with embarrassment. He knew he was red from the tips of his ears to his toes.

"Take me home, Harry," Cisco said, not taking his eyes off she sheen of sweat that covered Harry's torso.

"Cisco... I'm-"

Cisco leaned over and licked the come dripping down Harry's chest, then leaned up and kissed Harry. It took Harry a second to get with the program, and when he did, Cisco's tongue played against his own. He tasted Cisco, as well as his own come, and swallowed a moan that came from deep in Cisco's chest. He put his hands in Cisco's hair and pulled him closer, even as Cisco's fingers drifted slowly down Harry's chest, then came to rest on his slowly deflating cock.

Cisco pulled back, dark eyes filled with want. He leaned back into his seat, then unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them and his boxers down in one smooth motion. After taking his thick cock into his hand and pumping it a few strokes, he looked up through his eyelashes. "Take me home, Harry."


End file.
